Yellow Diamond
Yellow Diamond is a Homeworld Gem and a member of the Great Diamond Authority that rules over the Gem race. She was first shown in the extended theme song before making her official debut in "Message Received". Appearance Yellow Diamond, as one of the rulers of Homeworld, is of a massive size, her height making a common Pearl's pale in comparison. She has a pointed, upturned nose, plump lips, and an unusually long neck. Her hair is a short bob with two spiked tips.1 She has black eyebrows, and black markings around both her eyes, which are bright yellow with diamond shaped pupils. She wears a dark yellow and olive bodysuit, as well as a yellow coat with enormous shoulder pads and a cutout for her gemstone. She also wears yellow gloves and olive-yellow boots. In "That Will Be All", her outfit slightly changed as she wears a short yellow tailcoat-like attire. However, in "The Trial", she retained her debut attire. Personality Yellow Diamond, like most Homeworld Gems, is shown to have a strong hatred for the Earth and looks down on organic life. As shown in her debut, Homeworld reputes her as a perfectly logical and rational leader, but in reality, she is vindictive, ruthless, and quick to anger. She states that she would get great satisfaction to see the Earth destroyed. When Peridot contacts her, she is annoyed by her multiple failures. However, in contrast to Blue Diamond, she offers Peridot multiple chances to redeem herself. She puts forth her agenda under the guise that it is what is best for the Gem race. This is evident when she chooses to reject Peridot's proposal to utilize the Earth again, despite the fact that Homeworld is low on resources, as stated in "Too Short to Ride". Yellow Diamond is shown to have a "down-to-business" attitude. In "Message Received", she takes over the call Peridot was having with her Pearl to get the message that Peridot had quickly. In "That Will Be All", Yellow Diamond tells Holly Blue Agate to "get to the point" when she begins to ramble on. In "The Trial", she brushed off the prosecuting Zircon's praises and kept pushing to shatter Steven/Rose and get the trial over with. When dealing with grief, Yellow Diamond tries to suppress her negative feelings and instead wishes to move forward. She expresses this to Blue Diamond in "That Will Be All", by explaining that she should "start looking forward and stop looking back". Yellow Diamond finds it ridiculous that Blue Diamond is doing so much to preserve Pink Diamond's legacy instead of trying to move forward, opting instead to destroy Earth as it remains a tragedy for the Diamonds. History Before "Warp Tour" Yellow Diamond wishes to know how the Cluster and its prototypes are developing. She assigns Peridot to go to the Prime Kindergarten Control Room on Earth to retrieve this information. After "Marble Madness" Once Peridot reports that Gems are still present on Earth, Yellow Diamond assigns Jasper to escort her there in a Gem Warship. "The Return" After Steven summons Rose's shield, Jasper tells Peridot that Yellow Diamond has to see what Rose has become. "Cry for Help" Peridot uses the Earth's Communication Hub to send out a distress signal to Yellow Diamond. She tells Yellow Diamond that her mission has been compromised and that she lost Jasper and Lapis Lazuli, and begs her to send help. "Catch and Release" After coming to the realization that there may be no way to get off of the Earth, Peridot freaks out and mentions how she still never received a response from Yellow Diamond. "It Could've Been Great" Peridot becomes ecstatic at the Moon Base when she sees Yellow Diamond's mural. She asks Steven if he agrees with her that Yellow Diamond is magnificent. "Message Received" Peridot describes Yellow Diamond as "the most perfect, the most reasonable, rational, efficient decider ever to exist in the universe." Later on, Peridot uses the Diamond Communicator to call her. Yellow Diamond takes over the call after her Pearl talks to Peridot. She asks Peridot how her mission to Earth was, where Jasper's whereabouts are, and what happened to the ship. Yellow Diamond thanks Peridot for her report, and tells her that she would be sending a ship to her location to pick her up, but Peridot continues the call, telling Yellow Diamond that they should terminate the Cluster because the Earth has so many resources. Yellow Diamond disagrees because she wants the Cluster to emerge and for the Earth to die. This causes the two to get into an argument and eventually leads to Peridot insulting Yellow Diamond. After the call is over, Yellow Diamond remotely detonates the Diamond Communicator in anger. "Log Date 7 15 2" Peridot is shown to be fearful after realizing she insulted Yellow Diamond. "Hit the Diamond" Yellow Diamond sends a group of Rubies to the Earth to locate and retrieve Jasper. Peridot reveals that Yellow Diamond has full control of Homeworld's army. "That Will Be All" Yellow Diamond comes to the Zoo, only to find Blue Diamond crying in the bubble room. She tells her that she has come to bring her "back to reality," which she believes is moving on from Pink Diamond instead of constantly grieving. She sings to Blue Diamond, expressing that although the Diamonds still love and think about Pink Diamond, they need to move on for the best interest of their empire. When Yellow Diamond discovers that all Blue Diamond wants is to preserve more humans for the Zoo, she asks Sapphire if the Cluster emerged yet. When she says it has not yet, Yellow Diamond reassures Blue Diamond that "there's still time," before dismissing them. "I Am My Mom" Using the report she received from Peridot in "Marble Madness", Blue and Yellow Diamond send Aquamarine and Topazto Earth to retrieve the different human varieties mentioned by Steven during his very first interaction with Peridot. "The Trial" Yellow Diamond and Blue Diamond arrive in the court room on Homeworld to run a trial against Steven (whom they believe is Rose Quartz and Pink Diamond's murderer). Upon seeing Steven for the first time, Yellow Diamond tells Blue Diamond that they should shatter him just for taking on a "hideous form". Upon Blue Diamond's wishes, Yellow agrees to the trial, and summons her and Blue's thrones. When the yellow prosecuting Zircon addresses Yellow Diamond by many names, Yellow becomes irritated and tells her that "my Diamond" will suffice. After the prosecuting Zircon makes her case with the help of Eyeball, Yellow Diamond is convinced that Rose is guilty and believes it is time to execute Steven, but the trial continues upon Blue Diamond's wishes so the defense can speak. The blue defending Zircon wishes to remind the court that Steven turned himself in, which Yellow Diamond replies "the court remembers, and the court does not care". When Steven tells the Diamonds that he shattered Pink Diamond, Yellow becomes relieved, thinking that the trial is over because he confessed. Blue Diamond asks Steven how he shattered Pink Diamond, and he makes up a story since he doesn't know the exact details. This causes Blue Diamond to become distressed at the inconsistencies of Steven's story. Yellow then yells at Steven for upsetting her and calls a short recess before going to comfort Blue Diamond. As the defending Zircon makes her argument, asking the Diamonds how a Rose Quartz got past Pink Diamonds entire entourage, Yellow Diamond becomes outraged; she slams her fists down and yells that her entourage was there and they saw the whole thing. Yellow Diamond yells to the Zircon that Rose must have slipped past Pink Diamond's Agates and Sapphires. Once the defending Zircon blames the Diamonds for the death of Pink, Yellow stands up and poofs her with her finger, and then uses an electricity attack to poof the prosecuting Zircon. Right afterwards, Yellow tells Blue that they don't need to listen to that "nonsense", and that they can shatter Steven and be done with it. Blue yells at Yellow, asking if she can restrain herself, to which Yellow responds that the trial is pointless. When Steven and Lars escape on Blue Diamond's Palanquin, they make a hole in the side of the building. Yellow Diamond stands at the edge of the hole and tells Steven "You think you can get away, Rose? You stood your ground on that little speck called Earth...But you're on our world now." Abilities Being a Diamond, Yellow Diamond is one of the most powerful Gems in the entire Gem Empire. * Electrokinesis: Yellow Diamond can generate powerful electric currents around her entire body and then project it from her fingertips, which are powerful enough to destabilize a Gem's form. This attack functions exactly like a Gem Destabilizer. She can also focus electricity to cut through thick surfaces. * Enhanced Strength: Yellow Diamond was able to "poof" a Zircon Gem with the press of her finger, something not even a Quartz could do. This may be a simple question of physics rather than an ability, given the enormous size difference between a Diamond and a Zircon. * Electrokinesis: Yellow Diamond can generate powerful electric currents around her entire body and then project it from her fingertips, which are powerful enough to destabilize a Gem's form. This attack functions exactly like a Gem Destabilizer. She can also focus electricity to cut through thick surfaces. * Enhanced Strength: Yellow Diamond was able to "poof" a Zircon Gem with the press of her finger, something not even a Quartz could do. This may be a simple question of physics rather than an ability, given the enormous size difference between a Diamond and a Zircon. Electrokinesis: Yellow Diamond can generate powerful electric currents around her entire body and then project it from her fingertips, which are powerful enough to destabilize a Gem's form. This attack functions exactly like a Gem Destabilizer. She can also focus electricity to cut through thick surfaces. Category:Characters